


Electric Feel

by DaturaMoon



Series: Ezra/ Prospect [11]
Category: Ezra (Prospect) - Fandom, Prospect (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: For me but make is F reader for you to enjoy too.
Series: Ezra/ Prospect [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919083
Kudos: 1





	Electric Feel

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read with GIFS go to my Tumblr, Pedro dancing just amps this whole thing. (artemiseamoon)

You were feeling off lately. Mood changes weren’t uncommon. The deep well of emotions you help inside had a way of swinging out a whack at times; making equilibrium hard to find. This was one of those times. 

By time Friday night came you’ve binged a show, baked, read a book, wrote a few fics, tried to paint - you checked off all the things on your list, all the things that usually help you, or at least, distract you. Nothing was working. 

Your best friend suggested you go out, though you weren’t fully in the mood you loved to dance and it usually did wonders. There was nothing like sweating it all out; anger, pain, anxiety, fear, all of it and just leaving it on the fucking dance floor. It was cathartic. Dressing up in one of your favorite outfits, a gold jumpsuit, you style your hair and do the finishing touches. 

…

When you walk into the club the collective vibe is energizing, though you still feel a little nervous. That was one of the things about being an introvert, social situations were kind of hard for you. So one of the first things you did was make a B line for the bar, usually a drink or two could loosen you up enough. 

Once the transition happens, you could be found chatting it up with people, even dancing on the stage. But you needed a little liquid courage to turn that version of you on. 

After a while of hanging by the bar and talking, you and your friend finish your drinks and move to the dance floor. Stopping in the center of the crowd, you just start to dance when you catch sight of a man on stage. Once you see him you can’t see anything else. 

He’s the most beautiful man you’d ever seen and he was dancing on that stage like he owned it. Sure, there were about 5 other people on it, but the only one that mattered was him. As he snapped his fingers and moved his hips you felt hypnotized, and from the sight of it, you were far from the only one. 

This man was dancing alone and floating in his own orbit in a crowded room. He was sharply dressed too, a leather jacket, black pants and shoes, and a nice yellow and black top. Even his hair is beautiful, curly and dark, one chunky curl falling to his face. A rouge streak of white blonde near his left temple. 

He even has some of your favorite features in a man; a hawk- like nose, dimples, dark soulful eyes. You don’t even mind his mustache. The sheer confidence and playfulness coming off of him is dizzying and you want to be close to him, you want to know who he is. 

Just as the thought crosses your mind, the man looks at you, or it seems that way. You feel like a deer in the headlights, you stop dancing and just stare back. He lifts his hand and his fingers move, motioning you to come over. Or, could it be someone behind you? You look around, then back at him. He purses his lips and nods his head. 

“Ummm…” You start to stay and your friend pushes you forward. 

“Omg he’s totally talking about you! GO!” She’s excited enough for both of you. 

You turn to her, it can’t be. It has to be one of the other girls in this place. 

“Hey goldie! A dance?” He shouts out at you. 

You feel a mix of nervousness and excitement as you make your way to him, passing envious glares on the way. The opening notes of Electric Feel pumps through the speakers and a huge smile fills your lips. 

You feel the heaviness of the weak lift from your shoulder with just a few notes. You fucking loved this song. No matter how shitty you felt, no matter how depressed, this song just made you feel good. 

You climb the stairs and the stage and the handsome stranger is waiting with a warm smile. He holds out his palm. You give him your hand and he kisses it, his other hand over his heart. 

“My name is Ezra and you are absolutely the most breathtaking woman in here.” 

You smile, biting your lip. 

“Please give me the honor of knowing your name.” He starts to move his feet, rhythm taking over him again. You lean forward and tell him your name. 

“Kevva above, what a beautiful name,” he repeats it, his southern drawl like honey on the name you’ve heard all your life and have grown used to. Ezra gave it new life, “shall we?" he asks, motioning to the center of the stage. 

“Fuck yes.” You say with so much excitement you surprise yourself. Ezra takes you by the hand as you move into the center of the stage. 

Being next to him is electrifying, you lose yourself and you dance together like you have a million times before. Maybe it was the gold dress, maybe the moon - whatever it was the stars aligned in a way that made your heart sing and you give yourself away to the night, to the music, to Ezra.


End file.
